marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Strange Annual Vol 2 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (First Story) (Second Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = W. Scott Forbes | Quotation = I am concerned that our union is a draw on whatever power you have left. | Speaker = Clea | StoryTitle1 = To Get Her. Forever. | Writer1_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler1_1 = Leonardo Romero | Inker1_1 = Leonardo Romero | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Darren Shan | Synopsis1 = The Sanctum Sanctorum is destroyed from the events of the Last Days of Magic, and Wong is inside arguing with the contractor they hired to repair the floors and walls. The argument becomes more and more heated until Doctor Strange interrupts them. As Wong and Strange are talking, the house's new doorbell rings and Strange is upset that he has to answer it himself when Wong informs him that their new librarian intern Zelma is on vacation. At the door is Clea, Strange's ex-wife whom he has a complicated relationship with. Being a long time since they have seen each other, Strange awkwardly maneuvers them into the kitchen and offers Clea tea. Clea informs Strange that, even though they are legally divorced, she now wants them to undo the mystical bonds that hold them together because she believes Strange only sees her as a powerful object to be used when he needs it and that the bond is a small drain on Stephen's powers that he is trying to rebuild since the Empirikul attacked. Strange and Clea are interrupted from their conversation by the servant bell for Wong's room, which begins jangling violently and eventually launches itself off the wall. The two make their way to Wong's room, which Strange is initially afraid to enter because it is usually off-limits. The two enter the room to find Wong battling their contractor, who turns out to be the demon Xycorax. Strange and Clea try to save Wong, and while they are battling, a joyful Zelma walks into the room, freshly back from her vacation in Jamaica. Clea uses magic to temporarily transfer Zelma's joy to the demon, which temporarily pacifies him. Wong and Strange come to thank the two women but are worried what to do about the demon because they still are bound by a mystical contract to him. As they are talking, a magical document appears that Clea had enchanted to break the bond of any magical contract, no matter how powerful. She intended for it to be used on her and Strange's marriage, but Strange uses it to free Wong of his contract to Xycorax instead. Xycorax turns back into a human form and falls to the floor. Wong and Zelma lug him out of the room as Strange and Clea share an intimate moment together, commenting that even though they are no longer lovers, they are still friends. Clea leaves and later when Strange is in the kitchen, Zelma confronts him to point out that by tearing up the magical artifact to save Wong, he proved that he values his friends over mere objects to increase his power. Zelma concludes that this confirmation that Strange did not see Clea simply as an object is what Clea really wanted more than to dissolve their mystical union. Strange confirms Zelma's intuition. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ** * | StoryTitle2 = Strange Tales: Yao, The Not-Quite-Ancient One | Writer2_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler2_1 = Jonathan Marks Barravecchia | Inker2_1 = Jonathan Marks Barravecchia | Colourist2_1 = Lee Loughridge | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Darren Shan | Synopsis2 = A young Yao (who would later become the Ancient One) steals a map from the fortress of the Knights of Never and magically imprints it on his arm. He tries to escape the Knights' fortress, but is eventually caught, beaten, and imprisoned. His punishment for stealing the map is to rot in prison, and Yao's body withers away over time. Just as he is on the brink of death, the powerful wizard Merlin appears and rescues the boy. Merlin makes Yao's body healthy again and then transports them out of the cell, right in front of a giant monster, setting the scene for the Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme comics. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Unidentified creatures Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** ** *** **** | Solicit = • Clea comes back into Doctor Strange’s life as he’s picking up the pieces from the worst beating he’s ever taken. • Clea’s going to make that battle look like a walk in the park. • Also in this issue… WHO ARE THE SORCERERS SUPREME?! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}